The Fear Of Dying
by beebistar
Summary: ClaudexOC and SebastianxOC : The two demon butlers serve under mistresses who are playing a mans game. Set before the 'Kuroshitsuji' timeline. Rated M for later chapters.


**So here is a new story guys and I intend on continuing this! I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian and Claude (I wish I do though but I don't)**

**I do, however, own Robyn Eliza Harper and Sophie-Fay Thornes.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Lady Sophia-Fay Thornes, <em>

_I, Robyn Eliza Harper, cordially invite you, along with a guest of your choice, to my upcoming ball held here at the Harper Manor. The theme is fancy dress. The ball is to take place on Saturday 12__th__ of June._

_Countess Robyn Eliza Harper, Mistress of the Harper Manor. _

Staring down at the letter in her hand, the girl's pale doll-like face cracked into a grim sneer as she crumpled the expensive paper in her hand. She held onto it tightly before tossing it to the end of the room, where it bounced off the back wall and landed on the floor near the middle of her spacious office.

"Judging by her hand writing," she murmured to herself, "I can only assume she was possibly forced to write that shambles of an invitation." She growled as she reached for her tea and gracefully took a sip before placing the cup gently back on her desk. "Plus it's 'countess' to you, bitch."

Her fingers drummed heavily against the wood of her lavish desk as she concluded that yes, she would have to attend the possibly dull party. She groaned inwardly. She would have been happy to receive such an invitation, if only it had been from someone other than _her_. Plus, Robyn Harper wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world, neither was she the nicest.

Sitting alone in her office, Sophia glanced at the door longingly. There was only one person who could help her in times of a crisis such as this, "Claude!"

Only moments later, a knock came from the other side of the dark door, "Mistress, you summoned me."

"Come in."

The door quietly opened, revealing a rather tall butler, clad in a black tails suit. His jet black hair stood up stylishly in different directions, with strands falling effortlessly into place, framing his perfect pale face. He was indeed handsome as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His stoic face was unreadable as he looked to his mistress with chilling gold eyes.

Just the sight of him would send her heart beating faster than she'd like it to. Ignoring her heartbeats sudden increase of speed, her bright blue eyes glared at the crumpled letter lying in the middle of the floor. "Claude," she sighed, "it seems I have been invited to a ball…"

He hesitated, a little confused with her statement and the tone used as she stated it, "Is that not a good thing, mistress?" he asked, a brow slowly rose as he eyed the crumpled paper. He then immediately turned his attention back to his mistress, watching as she unconsciously took hold of her long, curly caramel locks, aimlessly twisting the soft curls on her index finger.

"Oh yes, you are quite right, Claude. However, getting an invitation from none other than…" she hesitated before she finally continued, "that Robyn Harper is not alright." She hissed her enemy's name like it was a curse that dared not be spoken.

The butler's eyes lit up in a dangerous shade of purple, the colour in his pupils shimmered lightly and resembled molten magma as the colour slowly whirled in his pupils. She noticed how his jaw clenched and unclenched at the sound of her name. She knew of the pain it caused him. She knew that it hurt him like being stabbed with a thousand knives straight through the heart. She knew of his history with her, how he had originally been contracted to her and how that contract had somehow been broken. He wouldn't tell her. She knew that he had taken a liking to her, even if he had to put up with the torture of having his sins and darkest thoughts carved onto his skin. She knew that Robyn Harper was someone who was and still is, someone special to him.

Sophia refused to believe she was jealous. But watching him now, her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. Her teeth ground together in a very unlady-like fashion.

The only person in Claude's way of the object he most desired was indeed, Sabastian Michealis, Robyn's demon butler.

When he failed to give her some form of a reply, her lids twitched, the anger inside her building immensely, "Is there something you would like to say to that, Claude?" At that moment, she must have resembled someone who looked like they were just about to crack. Her death glare never wavered as his cold eyes met hers and he smiled.

Claude…

Smiled?

How…disgusting.

"No, mistress." He replied. Sophia's eyes widened, her sky blue orbs focused on his lips as they turned into a smirk.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him, Claude brushed a gloved hand through his hair, his smirk widening as he chuckled and began walking down through the candle lit corridor. His scars began to sting lightly but he paid no attention to them. His mind wandered back to the days when he was under the service of Lady Harper, only a mere four years ago. She had been only fourteen at the time but that never stopped his feeling for her to blossom into love. <em>She must be eighteen now<em>, he thought, slightly amused.

That demon gets to be near her every day, to see her every day, to serve her every day, to be with her every day, to smell her every day. And one day, he will eat her soul. Robyn has a soul so exquisite that it was a rare delicacy for a demon.

Sophia's soul smelled good, a little too good for a mere orphan such as herself but it didn't have that rare and unique quality.

He had had Robyn's soul in his grasp but he let her slip away.

A growl grew to a snarl as it ripped from his throat.

"Damn Sebastian Michealis!"

Back in her office, Sophia gasped as she heard her butler's frightening roar echo throughout the mansion, sending her heart racing in fear. Tears spilled over her lids and gently glided down her soft cheeks.

_He's still not over her._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Harper mansion, Countess Robyn had decided to take a walk through the lovely gardens, courtesy of her gardener, Elliot.<p>

She was, of course, accompanied by her most faithful butler, the ever so charming Sebastian Michealis.

"I feel like I shall pass out with the heat." Robyn said suddenly, her fan could do nothing to cool her. Her corset, however, made it hard for her to breath and she began to gasp for breath.

Sebastian had the sudden urge to rip the ties of her corset to relieve her. His mistress' safety and health was his top priority, "Mistress, shall I?"

"Shall you what?" she managed, looking back at him with dark wide eyes. She was now leaning against the manor' wall, her other hand flow to her chest, desperate for air.

Without further explanation, he came up behind her and with a prolonged stroke of his left hand on her waste and his right hand grasping the ties, he effortlessly ripped it.

Her knees nearly buckled as her lungs filled with oxygen and she grabbed onto Sebastian for support, "S-sebastian, let's go back inside." She stammered through heavy breaths.

With a sly smile, he knocked her knees out from under her, startling the countess. Her caught her just before she was about to hit the ground and carried her bridal style back to the kitchen where he knew it would be cool and chilled.

However, the peace and quiet was interrupted by a terrifying roar in the distance. His breath caught as he listened to the agonising shriek. He briefly looked down to his mistress, who seemed quite content in his arms, even if she will refuse that she had been content later. The look on her face told him that she was oblivious to the cry of pain and he smirked darkly, his sharp fangs glistening in the sunlight. His eyes began to glow as he held her tighter to him, as if he were teasing the other demon butler who was nowhere near.

The ball shall be a glorious night for them both, butler and mistress. The night when the world shall be rid of Claude and Sophia for good.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
